Happy Anniversary
by GoodeGirl47
Summary: Just a two shot about how i think Cammie and Zach's anniversary would be. Cammie has to figure out a way to tell Zach she's pregnant and He has to tell her a deep dark secret. Read to find out what that secret is.


**AN: I know I should be working on my other story "What Happens When You're Stuck on a Mission for a Year" but this is just a quick quick two shot. Please review.**

"Hey Cammie get up", said Zach, my husband of two years. I slowly opened my eyes, to see Zach holding a tray of food.

"Happy first anniversary Gallagher Girl. I made breakfast for us. Your favorite home made chocolate chip waffles, raspberries, and orange juice". He said walking over to me.

"Thank you so much Zach. Come on sit down", I told him. He walked over to the bed, put tray he was holding on my lap, and went around the bed and sat down. He scooted over to me to get some food but instead I kissed him. A long passionate kiss but soon it turned into a small make out session. Then I remembered the food and broke away.

"I married the sweetest and sexiest man on earth", I said.

"Mmm, you know it darling", he replied smirking.

"Also the cockiest", I said pulling a smirk of my own.

"You know Gallagher Girl one of these days your going to give me a complex, saying stuff like that".

"You're also going to get a slap on the face".

"K, I get it. Now let's eat" and with that we dug in.

****TIME SKIP**: AFTER THEY FINISH EATING**

"Cam tonight I'm going to take you out to a really fancy dinner, our reservations are at 7:30, so at about four I'm going to go to Grant's house to get ready and you can call the girls over to help you get ready", he told me.

"Sounds good to me Zach, but maybe you should go to Grant's house now. I need to get something to wear and you now how fussy the girls are about having enough time to get me ready", I said smiling.

"You're right, let me get dressed", he said. Then gave me a kiss and got up. 10 minutes later after he got dressed and we had a five-minute make out session, he left. I had called the girls, while he was in the bathroom, and told them to get over to my house. 17.6 minutes later we were all gathered in my room.

"So Cam what's the big emergency?" asked Macey MacHenry, yes the Macey MacHenry.

"Zach is taking me out on a really fancy anniversary dinner and I have nothing to wear". I said only telling them part of the problem.

"Cammie what else is going on. You're not telling us everything. I can tell", said Rebecca Baxter, also known as Bex.

"Well I'm pregnant", I said really quickly.

"OMG!" they all screamed at once.

"Cammie Congrats", Said Elizabeth Sutton/ Liz.

"Thanks you guys, but I want to tell Zach tonight and I'm nervous as hell", I replied.

"Cam when did you find out?" asked Bex.

"Two days ago" I replied. "So do guys think you can help me get ready?

"Cam, you have Macey MacHenry as a friend, of course we can help you get ready", said Macey.

"Thanks, now lets go shopping," I said. While they were on their way I had taken a shower and slipped into some skinny jeans and my favorite t-shirt (in case you're wondering it's a Captain America t-shirt). We went outside and got into my red mustang. On our way there I turned in the radio and we and our favorite song 'Walking On Sunshine' was on. We started singing along. When we got to the mall we went to the dress store and started looking around. I was looking in one rack and I saw this one dress that was beautiful. It was green like the color of Zach's eyes. It was a floor length satin dress with Greek style sleeves.

"Macey look at this dress", I said and she came over. "Do you like it?" I asked.

"Cammie I love it, and I love how it matches Zach's eyes. Go try it on", she told me. I walked over to the dressing rooms and started changing. When I came out all three of my best friends were sitting waiting for me to come out. I walked out and did a little spin.

"So girls, you like?" I asked hesitantly.

"Cammie you look amazing", said Macey.

"Stunning", added Liz.

"Hell Cam you are going to blow Zach away", said a smiling Bex.

"I guess we have picked the dress", I said. After we got shoes and a new handbag we went looking for something for Zach. I decided I would tell him by getting him I'm going to be a father t-shirt to go along with the new jeans I got him. All the girls liked the idea.

After we finished shopping we went back to my house to get me ready. I ended up taking another shower because I can't do my hair when it's dry. So I took a shower and got into my fluffy robe. Macey, under no circumstances, would let me put on my dress until I had my hair and makeup done.

For makeup I had a little black eye shadow, darker blush than what I normally wear it made my cheekbones more defined, and dark red lipstick.

My hair was in a complicated do, with curls coming down the side of my face. Than finally I could put on my dress on. So when I put on my new black stilettoes and my gold locket that Zack gave me when we graduated I was finally ready.


End file.
